Something Isn't Right
by Chibi Kikumaru
Summary: Sequal to: 'Nowhere Else I'd Rather Be' Andrea and Brianna finally return back to the real world but something's not right...a mysterious boy, Brianna suddenly moving, and millennium items acting wildy...Help from Yami would be great just about now...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh

* * *

Andrea sat in the warm room, pissed off at…well…it was life there was everything to be pissed off about it.

"Before you leave today class I'll be passing back your science test," The female teacher announced as she took up a stack of papers on her desk and handed them out. Andrea rubbed her temples. Ever since they had gotten back life seemed even worse. Brianna, obviously, had gotten back got all the attention from the school. She was one of the most popular students after all, she was rich and pretty, life seemed to come all too easy for her. On the other hand Andrea has been called freak girl, life sucked.

"Andrea," The teacher said as she slipped the test on Andrea's desk. Andrea hesitantly peaked at it as she lifted it up. She instantly dropped her head hitting the desk, why couldn't anything go smoothly for her.

00000000000

I exited the building silently grateful to finally get out. The crowd of students got bigger as more students exited. It was hard to see which way I was suppose to actually go to get back to the orphanage. I sighed. I pushed her way through the crowd and accidentally bumped into some one, they dropped their books.

"Watch where you going freak!" He yelled. I twitched; I really didn't need this right now. I grabbed his arm and in one swift movement it was behind his back. I whispered in his ear.

"Don't mess with me punk I'm not in a good mood," I whispered dangerously low as I let go of his arm and made my way through the crowd only to bump into some one else.

I was a bit surprised; people were usually scared of me…like from that incident a couple of years ago. I was in middle school, some guy asked me out. I said yes, we went out, yadda yadda…I found out he was two timing me, got pissed at him, he ended up in a coma…and is still in one. That had actually gotten out to the newspaper…and after that…I was pretty much labeled freak girl.

…

I sound like I should be in the circus or something

…

"What the hell do you want!" I scowled. I turned to see a warm, smiling face. I looked at him surprised for the second time since 5 seconds ago.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking at where I was going," He said as he picked up his books. "Hi my names Ulrich I'm new to the school."

"Uh…I-I'm Andrea…" I said quietly marveling his features. He had blonde hair and blue eyes…he was…pretty cute I had to admit. He had a slight build and was a couple of inches taller than me. He wore saggy jeans and a long black shirt. I think I've been fawning over anime characters so much I never really realized how good looking the human race was.

Then again the human race was made up of stupid people. For instance me, clumsy, stupid, a freak, and George Bush…him too. Yes the human race was very stupid. But on to more important matters…

I picked up the last of his books, maybe we could be great friends…?

…

Or maybe I can go die in a dark corner or something

…

Choice two sounds easier.

"You need help with anything? About getting around the school…and opening your locker? I'm here if you need me," I smiled.

"No…I think I'm doing okay so far…" He said looking away, "Where do you live?"

"Uh…" It was silent for a moment as he awaited my answer; I thought it'd be a bit awkward… "Um…I kind of live in the orphanage place, you know…a couple of streets from here…"

"You're an orphan?" He said as he frowned a bit, "I'm sorry."

"Well it's not that bad…" I lied, "My two brother lives far away from here, and there kind of poor, and can't fund me if I come, plus we can't afford the plane trip."

_'Poor my ass, the guy has enough money to buy his own city…or even state,' _I thought.

"You want a walk home?" He asked, "It's not really safe walking home alone."

"U-um…sure," I answered shocked at this boy. He was just plain weird.

"Come on," He said grabbing my wrist as we squeezed through the crowd

o0oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Saturday morning came faster than Andrea expected, and she was going to the mall with Brianna and her new friend today. Andrea put on a white tank top and jeans and set off into the sunny day planning to take the bus. She had just been fired from her job for missing work for a week, so she had to look for a job at the mall also.

"Jade! I'm leaving!" I yelled as I closed the door behind me and headed toward the bus stop.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The mall was huge as we all agreed to meet up at the fountain in the middle of the mall. As I arrived, Ulrich and Brianna were already there.

"So where shall we go first?" Brianna asked as she got off the bench she was sitting on.

"Waldenbooks!" Brianna and me both exclaimed.

"Waldenbooks?" Ulrich said raising an eyebrow.

"Well we only go there for the manga and anime junk," Brianna explained, Ulrich nodded.

"I think I'll skip, I feel like going to the food court," He said smiling as he laughed nervously.

"Again?" Andrea said skeptically, "You just ate 30 minutes ago, fine, whatever, we'll meet up here in a half and hour."

We split up and Brianna and me took the escalator up to the store and entered. The store wasn't that big, but we didn't care, as long as it had anime in it. We went to the back of the store were a couple of shelves stood full of manga, action figures, DVDs, and other goods.

"Um…Andrea…are those action figures of…us?" Brianna said pointing to two dolls enclosed in plastic, it was true, and they looked like us…well what we looked like back then.

"We…were in the series?" I mouthed.

"Looks like it," Brianna said in a 'Duh' tone. Brianna's phone rang playing Hips Don't Lie, as I looked over the Yugioh products. I looked at the action figures at myself and I saw how many were still in the store compared to the others, it looked like I wasn't that popular. I turned back to Brianna as she hung up her phone.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"My dad…" Brianna said as she looked at the ground as it suddenly became interesting, "I-I'm moving…"

My life could've just shattered, we had been friends for 8 years and now she was moving, I was going to be alone in the orphanage again…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh

* * *

Andrea's eyes popped out of her head.

"WHAT!" the brunette screamed. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU MOVING TO!"

Brianna flinched from the volume of her voice.

"The other side of the continent," She answered, "California."

The other side of the continent…Being best friends with some one in California from Florida…well at least it's not Japan…

"My dad's company and another company merged together…Part of the deal was moving to California, his company wasn't going to so well so this merge is really important…" Brianna said more to herself than anyone else, "I have to go home and pack…"

"We're leaving in a couple of days …you can come over and help if you want…" Brianna mumbled.

"I'll be over there later, I…have to go meet Ulrich at the fountain …" Andrea said as she walked out of the store, "I'll see you later."

"One more thing before I leave for my house," Brianna said, "I don't like that Ulrich kid…I have a bad feeling about him…"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ulrich! Ulrich!" Andrea called at the fountain,she saw him squeeze through the crowd.

"You're early," He said as he almost got knocked over by a group of kids. "Where's Brianna?"

"Bad news…She's moving," Andrea muttered. Ulrich's face expression softened.

"I-I'm sorry Andrea," He said awkwardly.

"It's fine…" Andrea murmured, "Hey…do you think you can give me a ride to Brianna's house after we get out of the mall."

"Sure," He said as we walked together.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So what can I do to help?" Andrea asked watching her best friend carry a few empty boxes into the room.

"Okay, first we're going to start with packing the stuff in my room," Brianna said. I picked up and empty box. "Just pack everything on my desk neatly into the box."

"Sure…"Andrea mumbled asshegot to work, placing stacking a few ofBrianna's many CDs into the box.

"Hey Andrea…"

"hmm?" I mumbled.

"I want you to have something…" Brianna said as she took something out of her pocket, "It's a little childish I know…but I thought you'd might like it."

She handed her a beautiful gold necklace with the word "friends" written on it in silver, the "i" was dotted with a diamond. She turned it over, on it was her initials, "A. K." Andrea Kaiba. Andrea smiled. It was half a heart so she assumed Brianna had the other half.

"See, a friendship necklace," Brianna said pointing out her own necklace around her neck. Andrea put it on.

"Thanks," She said smiling happily.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A couple of days passed just like that, it wasn't long enough, and it was never long enough. She was leaving and that was it. I couldn't sleep that night, anxiety wouldn't leave me, and it forced my eyes open. I got out of bed at 6 and put on some clothes to go for a jog, she wasn't leaving until 7, but maybe she was awake now, hopefully.

After 15 minutes Brianna's house neared I could see the moving truck the last few boxes were being loaded onto it, I looked towards Brianna's window, the light was on, and she must've been awake. I pressed the button on the intercom at the gate.

"Velasquez residents, who is this?" Brianna's butler asked.

"Andrea, can I come in to see Brianna?" I answered.

"I'll alert Ms. Velasquez," He said as he ended the intercom. The gates opened and I headed up the small hill to the mansion's door, I stood there for a minute and Brianna opened the door.

"Hey," Brianna said sleepily, "You're up early."

"Yah couldn't sleep," I answered, "So your leaving in an hour right?"

"Yah…"

"Well whenever you stop could you call me just to let you know, I'll have my celphone on me," I said as I showed Brianna my phone.

"Andrea!" A boy's voice called. I turned around and looked at the gate, There stood Ulrich waving.

"Looks like we have another early bird," Brianna said sardonically as she opened the gate wither her remote control. Ulrich raced up to them and joined us.

"Am I late?" Ulrich said panting.

"Nope I'm just about to leave in 15 minutes," Brianna answered plainly.

"15 minutes? Seven o'clock isn't until a half and hour later," I answered a little confused.

"Well unfortunately they want to leave 15 minutes early," Brianna answered.

"Damn it…" I said wiping a few tears from my eyes, "I don't want you to leave…"

"Andrea, does it look like I want to leave either?" Brianna said. "One more thing, take this."

Brianna handed me a Dark Magician Girl card.

"Take it, I have another one, and it's not like I'm going to need it soon," Brianna said handing her the card. "Well I have to go I'll see you soon."

"Wait Brianna!" Andrea called, but Brianna didn't seen to hear her, "Bye!"

Brianna raced towards the car with her parents, they started the engine and left, just like that, they were gone, and "I'll see you soon." That was a lie like Brianna was going to see me soon. I wiped away a couple more tears. It was just Ulrich and I up in front of that empty house, it didn't seem the same anymore standing in front of the house, it felt different with out Brianna. Ulrich looked at my face as I stared into the horizon after the moving truck that was slowly moving farther, and farther away.

"Come on," He said his voice and expression softening, "I think I have something at my house to show you."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I think you're going to like it a lot," Ulrich said grinning from ear to ear nearly dragging me into his house. But that grin…it was weird…almost like he was _hiding _something.

"Just a few more steps," He said nearing his room as he practically threw me in. I sat there rubbing my soar head as he walked over to his desk picking up an object from his desk.

"Like it?" He said malevolently, and evil smirk plastered on his face. I stared wide-eyed at the object.

"That's a-!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yugi laid down on his bed as he sighed. His Yami stood not to far from his bed examining the desk. Finally things were returning to normal after the DOOM incident. Yugi could finally take a small break from it all. He closed his eyes slowly drifting to sleep.

"It's nice that the world is peaceful, even just for a little while…" Yugi mumbled.

"Yes…" Yami said almost whispering. Yugi peaked an eye open and looked at what his Yami was doing. Unsurprisingly he was standing…er…floating over his desk examining photos.

"You miss them…don't you?" Yugi asked, Yami did not answer, "You know…we all miss them to, Andrea and Brianna that is."

"It's not that…" Yami answered deep in though, "I do miss them…it's just…I sense something happening to them…like something isn't right."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Brianna stepped out of her plane relieved to see sweet land once again. She would be switching planes but luckily the next one wouldn't leave for another hour so she had plenty of time to call Andrea.

She took out her phone.

She dialed Andrea.

_Ring…ring…ring…ring…ring…_

"Hello this is Andrea, I'm not here right now so-

AHHHHHHH WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!

HOW DID YOU GET THE SINK ON FIRE!

HOLY SHIT! CALL 9-1-1 OR SOMETHING!"

_Beeeeppp_

Brianna hung up. This was something unusual. Andrea always picks up her phone, the only time she didn't was when…

Brianna thought

Actually Andrea always picked up her phone, hasn't been a time where she hasn't. Brianna tried again.

_Ring…ring…ring…ring…ring…_

"Sorry but the number you are trying to call can not reach the user due to the cause that the phone has been either broken, damaged, or destroyed, please try again later," said a computerized voice. Brianna raised an eyebrow.

Something definitely isn't right.

* * *

Eh…sad scenes are hard for me to right so don't kill me for that horribly written scene…well since it's summer, I'll try update every week now, if I don't some one remind me.

P.S.: Sometimes when I'm writing on one POV and during the same section I tend the switch the POV from third to first or vice versa so if you spot that tell me


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh

* * *

The golden pendulum swung back and forth on its chain in front of my face.

"Correct," Ulrich said smirking, "It's a millennium item. I guess your wondering what it does. Well…I'll show right after…"

Ulrich trailed off and picked up another object from his desk. He walked over to me; my eyes never left him as he walked toward me. I slowly got up trying to back away. Then I broke off running and trying to open the door. But I wasn't quick enough and Ulrich caught be and pulled me back by my hair. I winced from the pain.

"Long hair is so pesky and so hard to work with…" He said frowning as he stroked my long hair, "I think I'll just take care of that."

Almost all my hair was cut off in that second. Ulrich grabbed me by my head and pulled me back with brute strength. I fell to the ground as Ulrich threw the former strands of my hair at me. I winced again.

"Don't worry," Ulrich said flashing another devious smirk, "This won't hurt at _all_."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Andre fell to the ground with a loud _thud! _As if dead. Ulrich frowned as he picked her up from the ground and hauled her over his shoulder.

"That was no fun at all…" He muttered, "She barely put up a fight…"

Ulrich made his way down his staircase; he walked toward his fireplace where he removed a brick to reveal a small switch which he flicked on. He placed the brick back and headed toward his basement were the ground was slowly opening to reveal something similar looking to an elevator. He stepped in as the doors closed and headed downward toward a large spacious room. The only thing that was there was another doorway, a huge computer facing them, and a small table and some chairs in the middle of the room.

"She's here," Ulrich called. A figure sat at a chair facing the computer and typed on, as if not paying attention.

"Wake her up," The figure commanded dully, his eyes still glued to the computer. Ulrich mumbled a few words under his breath and took out his millennium item. He recited a couple of words asAndrea's eyes snapped opened looking around confused, almost falling off the table in the process.

"Ulrich…Where am I?" Andrea asked stupidly.

"My basement…"

"You have a secret lair in your basement...?"

"Uh..." Ulrich said unsurely as he thought of something, "It's my dad's...remember how I told you he was a scientist...Sometimes he spends his time here working..."

"...Okay..." Andrea replied unsurely.

"Enough talk," the figure in the chair said as he turned around, "I am Jiro, Ulrich's younger brother; I want you to do us a favor."

"Sure anything," Andrea answered, her brow furrowed as in trying to guess what they wanted her to do.

"We want you to duel with a certain person," Jiro said pressing a button on the keyboard; a girl's profile came up.

"Who's that?" Andrea questioned.

"The person we want you to battle is Brianna Velasquez; her picture is shown up there," Jiro said pointing to the screen up above, "It seems like the world is once again in danger, Brianna is one of the targets who seems to be one of the few endangering the world, we need you to duel her and win. Ulrich and I will go out and target other people."

Ulrich snickered a moment as to how cheesy his speech has sounded. Jiro shot a glare that said 'just-go-with-it'. Ulrich glared back but straightened up.

"Her next plane will take off in around an hour, we'll be sending you off with our fastest jet in order to catch up to her, and remember you better not lose." Ulrich commanded. Ulrich tossed her two duel disks with decks inserted into the slots, "The black rimmed on is yours and the other one is Velasquez's disk."

"Reminds you of Battle City, doesn't it?" Andrea asked as she strapped on her duel disk.

"Yah…it kind of does," Ulrich said silently smirking to himself. Andrea smiled.

_'Here we go again,' _Andrea thought as she made her way towards the get.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"The plan will land in 5 minutes ma'am," The pilot informed.

"Uh, okay…" Andrea mumbled not really towards everyone, she was deep in thought.

_'That name Brianna…where have I heard it before…Well it's a pretty common name…but WHERE have it heard it…damn it…' _Andrea thought to herself as she furrowed her eyebrow. '_No time for that now…I have to duel her in less than 5 minutes.'_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Brianna laid down on her seat and took a deep breath. The one thing she hated about planes was how long she had to stay in one doing absolutely nothing. The plane shook for a couple of seconds and Brianna held onto the seat handle.

"We are experiencing some turbulence please keep your seat belt on at all times, and enjoy the ride," The pilot announced from the intercom. The plane was pretty empty, well; she was flying first class, only her family and a small group of other people sat in this area.

"You may now take off your seatbelts and move freely about," The pilot informed as Brianna took off her seat belt. She wanted a drink, the stupid attendant took too long. She got up and looked for the flight attendant, but she was nowhere in first class. She exited it and looked around in the regular area. There still was no one walking around, she looked around again to find something strange. Everyone was…sleeping, it was around what? 7pm, barely anyone sleeps this hour, but having _everyone _sleep at this hour was strange.

Brianna headed back to first class to find the people other than her family had disappeared.

"Hey mom," Brianna called, "Something's a little weird, everyone is asleep already and I can't find the flight attendant…"

Stopped and looked over her family they were all sleeping, how where they all sleeping? Well they were in for a rude awakening.

"Mom!" Brianna yelled shaking her mom furiously, but when her mother did now wake up she went to wake up her sister and father but no avail. Brianna looked out the window…it was dark…_very dark. _But that was impossible it wasn't even nighttime yet…

"Shadow realm," Brianna snarled to herself, Brianna stiffened up she looked towards the plane pilot's room, "I know you're there come out."

A figure appeared from behind the door. Brianna's eyes widened, sure her hair was a lot shorter than before but there was no mistaking it…it was….

"Andrea!" Brianna yelled happily as her face lit up with happiness.

Andrea's eyebrows furrowed and looked at her strangely.

"Don't go trying to trick me," Andrea said venomously as she threw Brianna a duel disk, "besides, I want to get this over with quick, I don't plan on hanging around."

"Huh?" Brianna said taken aback, "What are you talking about?"

"What are _you _talking about?" Andrea snapped back, "Here I've never seen you before and you go acting like we're great friends. If you're trying to trick me, it ain't working."

"Wait we are good friends aren't we…?" Brianna mumbled to herself, "Wait! What do you mean you haven't seen me before!"

"Just shut up and duel!" Andrea snapped angrily.

"I ain't dueling you!" Brianna protested.

"Would you rather have your precious family killed?" Andrea said silently smirking to herself, Brianna growled to herself.

"Duel!" They both yelled.

(A/N: Okay let's 'pretend' our world has _actual _duel disks that don't work like crap and actually make holograms P)

Brianna:4000LP

Andrea: 4000LP

_'What the hell is up with Andrea. Did she get hit by a boulder and land into lala land where some figment of her imagination told her to kill me?" _Brianna thought angrily as she drew her cards, _'It's barely been 4 hours, what the hell happened?'_

"I go first," Brianna said.

_'Do I really want to duel her?' _Brianna thought. But she was interrupted when the chairs between them were suddenly rooted out and thrown aside. _'Damn it, if she loses she goes to the shadow realm, but if _I _lose _I _go to the shadow realm, this is a lose/lose situation.'_

"Stop daydreaming and make your move!" Andrea said getting impatient.

"Fine!" Brianna snapped.

"I place two cards face down and put Kuriboh in defense mode and end my turn," Brianna said.

"That's what I've been waiting for…" Andrea mumbled as she drew her card.

* * *

Okay so I don't know the names of the people who work at planes, not like I pay attention to that, (I've never been in first class anyway so I have no clue what it's like, so...just go with what I say)

The chapter would be longer but it's a duel, I saw how long it took me to write duels so I decided to stick this up here while I finish the duel unless you guys wanted to wait another week...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh

* * *

A cold blade touched Brianna's bare neck as it slowly sunk into her skin. Brianna's mouth couldn't move she couldn't scream all words were lost. The blade cut into her neck as warm blood gushed out. Brianna sank to her knees, trying to take hold of the current moment.

Brianna blinked. Her sight became clear again and she looked around. Her hand instantly reached for her neck, but nothing was there. Brianna tried to get up from the ground but it was harder done than said.

Why couldn't her body take the shadow's strain anymore, why was it so different in this world? The shadows were never _this _hard to bear. She felt like dying just by standing there. Brianna struggled to stand up and looked at Andrea, she was taking this just fine. Brianna leaned on a chair to keep from collapsing.

"First I play Gemini Elf in attack mode, I set 2 cards face down and activate, then I activate Ookazi, which decreases your life points by 800," Andrea said as Brianna was knocked back by a couple of small hot meteors and fell to the ground. "Then I activate Stop Defense."

Brianna: 3200LP

Andrea: 4000LP

"Then I'll use my Gemini Elf to attack your Kuriboh," Andrea ordered as her monsters rushed toward the small terrified fluffball.

Gemini Elf: 1900/900

Kuriboh: 300/200

"I activate Kuriboh's special ability which let's me negate all attacks as long as I send one card to the graveyard," Brianna said as she placed a card in her graveyard slot.

"That probably means it's my turn," Brianna picked her self up and drew her card.

_'At least that time in the plane helped me build up a better deck…' _Brianna thought as she drew her card.

"First I summon Sonic Bird," Brianna said as she slapped the card down, "Its abilty let's be movie 1 Ritual Magic Card from my Deck to my hand "I end my turn there."

"The Fluff ball's balls right open," Andrea said as she smirked, "Attack!"

"You're gonna fall for the same trick twice?" Brianna said flashing off a smile of her own, "Activate Mirror Force!"

A dome of glass reflected Gemini Elf's attack and it blew it to pieces.

"I summon La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp," Andrea said as a lamp appeared on the field and the green puff of smoke formed into a monster. Andrea smiled maniacally, "I play Final Countdown! I give up 2000 of my life points, and after 20 turns, counting this as its first turn, I automatically win the duel."

Brianna: 3200LP

Andrea: 2000LP

The plane's roof opened up and 20 scorching hot balls of fire circled around them each of them number accordingly.

"I'll end my turn there," Andrea said as she smirked. As her turn ended one of the fireballs crashed down into the middle of the field and shook the plane. They both grabbed onto a chair to keep from falling.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Brianna swore to herself. _'I only have 19 turns left to win this duel, and 19 turns to snap Andrea out of this.' _

Brianna looked at her hand; it looked like nothing this turn would save her now.

"First I play Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your Stop Defense!" Brianna slapped the card on the duel disk and water washed over the field shattering stop defense. "Then I place one monster and a card face down and switch my other monsters to defense mode."

The fireball labeled 19 crashed down onto the field, shaking the plane once more. Brianna didn't pay much attention to Andrea's turn she was off brainstorming to herself.

_'Okay how did Yugi get Joey out of that trance…um…Yugi gave Joey the Red Eyes Black Dragon. Lemme think…I gave Andrea Dark Magician Girl but how am I suppose to get it to the field? I'll just have to hope that she summons it soon…'_

When Brianna looked up, Andrea had seemed to summon another monster, was it wouldn't be long until they were all gone…

On cue the fireball labeled 18 crashed down.

"First I summon to the field Ebon Magician Curran," Brianna said as a short girl appeared on the field she wore all black with a touch of white and blue here and there and black bunny ears. She was holding in her hand a pink whip, "Due to her affect, for every monster you have on the field you lose 300 life points."

The little girl jumped from her position and charged for Andrea, slashing her whip twice at Andrea, and receded back to her position. Andrea flinched in pain as she staggered.

Brianna: 3200LP

Andrea: 1400LP

"Then I play Pot of Greed," Brianna drew 2 cards, "And set one card faced down and end my turn."

Another ball of fire crashed onto the field. Only 16 were left.

"Time to destroy that little midget!" Andrea yelled as her Genie went on the attack.

La Jinn the Mystic Genie: 1800/1000

Ebon Magician Curran: 1200/0

"Not so fast! I activate Negate Attack!" Brianna said pressing the switch on her duel disk.

"I have bad news!" Andrea said also pressing a button on her duel disk, "Activate Magic Jammer!"

"No!" Brianna said as she covered herself as her monster was blasted away.

Brianna: 2600LP

Andrea: 1400LP

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

Joey's eyes slowly opened as they blinked a couple of times before sitting up and rubbing his sore head. He looked up only to be met with a tall figure shadowing over him.

"AH! What da hell!" Joey said as he jumped back. Joey squinted his eyes and thought for a few seconds, which was a pretty amazing feat.

"Wait a minute…Kaiba!" Joey yelled in realization.

"Took you long enough," Kaiba said in a monotone. Due to Joey's yelling everyone else around them woke up.

"What happened?" Came Tea's voice as she woke up next.

"I think I got hit with a hammer…" Came Tristan's voice.

"Who are you…?" Yugi said tiredly as he stared blankly at everyone. Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"Huh!" They all shouted together (except for Kaiba…) "Why do I look so weird looking!"

"I wouldn't be so surprised you already all looked weird in the first place…" Kaiba mumbled to himself, then he said flatly, "If you guys are done talking to yourselves I need two questions answered, 1. Where the hell am I? And 2. If this is one of your save the world crap, kindly leave me out of it."

"Okay I have two answers for ya," Joey said holding up two fingers, he said sardonically, "1. How kind of you to wait for us like dat, and 2. If we new where the hell we were and what were we doing we wouldn't be babbling like a bunch of idiots!"

Joey paused, "Wait that came out wrong…"

"Well if that's all you have to answer I'll be going now," Kaiba said as he strode off toward the candy shop where his younger brother was. Girls passed by staring at him and returning to their group giggling. Even in the real world, Kaiba still kept his good looks. His hair didn't change much, he still held piercing crystal blue eyes, and wore the trench coat look that only he could pull off. He opened the door to the candy shop as the bell over it rang.

"Mokuba we're leaving," He said as his eyes fell on the 12 year old child shoving his face with candy.

"Aww…but Seto…" Mokuba whined.

"If you shove your face with anymore sugar you're going to bother me for the rest of the night," Kaiba said remembering the last time Mokbua ran on a sugar rampage. Mokuba pouted but made his way to the counter to pay for the candy. The price ran up with a _ding!_

"What currency do you use here…" Mokuba said as he looked over the Japanese money he held in his hand.

"American dollars…" The clerk said staring at the strangely.

"Ne, ne, Ni-sama you brought American money with you right?" Mokuba asked. Kaiba took his suitcase which held cards, and his duel disk. But behind his duel disk laid a layer of cash from almost every currency available. Kaiba handed Mokuba a 50 dollar bill.

"Sorry, the smallest bill we have is a fifty do you have change for that?" Mokuba said rubbing his hand behind his head as he handed the 50 dollar bill.

The clerk looked astonished at all the money they held.

"S-sure," The clerked stuttered as he gave them their change. Mokuba walked out of the shop happily licking a lollipop almost the size of his head.

"Seto, what about Yugi and the others?" Mokuba said pointed to the small group not to far from them talking to themselves about a plan.

"What about them?" Kaiba said in a 'I-don't-really-care-tone.'

"We have to help them…They won't have anywhere to live, become hobos, die and you wouldn't be able to duel Yugi anymore…" Mokuba said making the puppy dog pout.

_'He does have a point there…' _Kaiba thought to himself, he sighed, "Fine go get them."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A ring of fire hung over them consisting of 5 orbs of fire.

Brianna: 700LP

Andrea: 600LP

"First I'll start my turn off by sacrificing one of my monsters to summon this," Brianna said as she slapped the card down, "Dark Magician Girl!"

Andrea's eyes widened slightly.

"I think it's going to look a little familiar to you," Brianna said as her faced scrunched up in almost anger as she glared as it would somehow make Andrea remember.

"What are you talking about?" Andrea snapped. Then she suddenly winced and grabbed her head.

_'What the hell…' _Andrea thought as her head throbbed with more pain. Images flashed through her head in random orders, the confusion made Andrea choke on the air; she fell to her knees screaming.

"Andrea…" Brianna whispered as she stared at her screaming friend.

"Damn it Andrea! Snap out of it!" Brianna whispered under her breath, "Now I play Soul Exchange and I'll switch my Dark Magician Girl with your Rude Kaiser, then I'll end my turn."

The 7th orb of fire fell from the open sky and crashed down.

"Why…" Andrea whispered as she staggered to get up, "Why did you give me your damn monster!"

_'It must be a trick, it must be a trick. But how? How will this help her, she's totally defenseless she has one tiny monster on the field which I know has no special affects and no magic or trap cards on the field.'_

"Because…" Brianna said angrily, "I'm your friend Andrea! Are you too much of an idiot to not remember!"

Andrea stared at her surprised.

"You're lying!" Andrea yelled not believing what she had just said herself. "Well! It doesn't matter whether you are or not, you're going into the shadows soon!"

Tears streamed down Andrea's face. Andrea touched her wet face and stared at her own tear not believing at what she saw.

"W-why am I crying…" Andrea stuttered, she quickly wiped them away and resumed to the game, "First I'll have Dark Magician Girl attack your Spear Dragon."

Brianna: 700LP

Andrea: 600LP

"Then I'll use this magic card," Andrea said as she slapped a card on her disk, "It's called Dormant Eruption!"

A volcano appeared next to Andrea a few inches taller than her sputtering some lava.

"First I sacrifice half of my life points," Andrea said as her life points went down.

Brianna: 700LP

Andrea: 300LP

"Then I sacrifice a monster," Andrea said as Dark Magician Girl faded into the volcano, as it sputtered up some more lava. "And in 3 turns I'll be able to summon any monster from my deck. Then I'll sent one monster face down and end my turn there."

The 6th orb crashed down.

_'Damn it, it didn't work…' _Brianna thought frustrated at this point the only thing left to do is battle it all out and hope for the best, which didn't give Brianna much hope. In the worse case scenario the plane would crash and everyone would die. Wait a minute…who WAS piloting the plane?

…

She'd think about that later

Brianna drew her card, Magical Hats, not the card she was looking for but it might help out later.

"I place one card face down and a monster in defense position," Brianna said as the 5th orb crashed down, Andrea's volcano was sputtering out too much lava for comfort…

"Looks like I can't do much either," Andrea admitted reluctantly, "I'll pass."

The 4rd orb crashed down.

_'This should be the turn…where…her monster will come out of that volcano…' _Brianna thought as she watched the volcano erupt and spill lava dangerously. _'I need that card…I need that monster…come on…' _

Brianna closed her eyes shut and drew her card, she grinned as she saw her card. Andrea' volcano exploded that same second some bright and shiny came out, Brianna had to shield her eyes.

"Welcome to the field my Cybernetic Magician!" Andrea said as a Mage stood there, it's armor made of the latest technology gleaming proudly.

_'That doesn't look so bad…' _Brianna thought to herself. _'But I don't think it's quite enough.'_

"Ready!" Brianna yelled anxiously slapping the card on her reader, "First I play Black Luster Ritual and sacrifice the two monsters on my side of the field!"

The two pots of fire engulfed both the monsters; the fire collided which each other and covered the whole field. A lone figure stood in the middle of the fire.

"Give a nice warm welcome to my Black Luster Soldier!" Brianna said as a green-skinned nice appeared on the field wearing shining black armor.

Black Luster Soldier: 3000/2500

"Ha! Rules say you can't attack this turn!" Andrea said smugly.

"And that's where you're wrong," Brianna said smirking, "Now I activate Quick Attack! Which let's my Soldier attack this turn!"

"Oh no what ever shall I do," Andrea said with mock-worry, "I know I'll use my Magician's special ability which let's me drop an opponent's monster's attack points to 2000 if I discard one card from my hand.

Brianna: 300LP

Andrea: 300LP

"What!" Brianna cried out surprised as her attack failed.

"Too bad, it was a good try though," Andrea remarked, "Black Luster is going to stay like that until the end of my next turn. Which means…"

"Fine I end my turn," Brianna growled.

The 3rd orb crashed down,

"Now I'll attack you're Black Luster Soldier!" Andrea said as her mage lunged for the now weakened soldier.

"Now yet! I play Magical Hats," Brianna said as she activated her card, "Pick wisely."

Andrea thought for a moment.

"The one on the far left!" Andrea said as her monster lunged for the hat.

"Too bad!" Brianna yelled, "Activate Spellbinding Circle!"

Cybernetic Magician: 1700/1000

"Damn," Andrea whispered to herself.

_'I have nothing that will help me right now…' _Andrea thought as she ended her turn.

The 2nd orb crashed down.

Brianna silently pressed a switch on her Duel Disk and let her Magician come out.

One more turn, Andrea thought, she only had to stall her for one more turn, she closed her eyes waiting for the worst…

"I'm not attacking this turn," Brianna stated. Andrea looked surprised; she looked up relieved she wasn't going into the shadows but yet curious.

"Why!" Andrea yelled, "Why aren't you attacking!"

"I'm your best friend, I can't lose you here," Brianna said giving a small smile.

"You held back didn't you…" Andrea whispered. "This whole duel, you've held back, you never wanted to beat me, and you could've won if you really wanted to…I never asked you to do this!"

Tears streamed down Andrea's eyes. Brianna's expression softened.

"Well you'll just have to shut up and remember by yourself, I can't help you with this anymore…" Brianna said as she ended her turn.

The last ball of fire crashed down…

"Wait! No! Don't! Don't!" Andrea screamed helplessly, but too late, Brianna's body fell lifelessly to the ground. Andrea whispered to herself over and over again… "Why…"

Yes I am evil.

Yes, it takes me a long ass time to finish a chapter.

But on the bright side I'm almost done with summer work! D

I'm going to Canada! (August 21st)

Brianna! Gomen Nasai! I have to miss your birthday!

Also I tweaked a few affects of cards here and there, and that volcano card…yah…doesn't exist…but that's the only card I'll make up.

Also notice, I'm changed my pen name to Chibi Kikumaru

It'd being changed cause of the current anime I'm watching, Prince of Tennis

(well I am watching other animes too…)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh

I've told you before  
To just get off my case

This isn't happening stop this now  
And I where was I?

I have to be somewhere

-Frou Frou

_Breathe In_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A figure in dark clothes stood in the dark, an aura of authority emitted from her. She wore baggy black jeans and a plain dark brown shirt. She had black hair streaked with red and brown eyes.

"This isn't going as you planned Kimiko," She growled.

Another person stood near her in brighter clothes as they looked at the many TVs currently showing the end of Andrea and Brianna's duel. She had blonde hair, and green eyes. She wore a pair of khaki shorts and a camouflage shirt.

"I thought for sure Brianna would win…" Kimiko said to herself, "Ah, jeez Mikoto chill a bit, Takara brought Yami and everyone else to help, everything's gonna be okay now."

Mikoto glared at Kimiko and scowled.

"She brought them here and dropped them then in a random alleyway, if Kaiba wasn't there, then they never would've gotten a decent place to stay."

"Hey, it's harder than you think you know," Another figure said entering the room. She had messy short blonde/brown hair, and matching brown eyes. She wore jeans and a white polo shirt.

"You could've brought any of their belongings with you," Mikoto said matter-of-factly, "You don't expect them to become hobos or something did you?"

"Anou…" Takara said thinking of a good excuse, "It's not fair you guys rushed me…"

Mikoto gave her a skeptical look.

"Just go help them or something…" Mikoto mumbled, "Explain to them about the situation…and everything else you can think of."

Mikoto looked over to Kimiko, "You go too, I'm afraid she's going to make and idiot of herself…I'll follow Andrea to find out where Ulrich and his brother are hiding out."

Mikoto threw a pair of keys to them.

"Cya," Mikoto said before she disappeared in a small flash.

"Hn, I wanted the teleporting powers…" Takara said pouting as she crossed her arms.

"Come on let's go…" Kimiko said dragging away her childish friend.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_'What the hell am I doing… ' _Andrea thought to herself as she played with the gold tiara in her hand. She pocketed it and set the lifeless body on a plane seat. She looked at it, tears threatened to fall out. What the hell had happened to her, what? Everything seemed like a lie now.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yugi sat on his bed in his new hotel room he was sharing with Joey. He was now absorbed in his own thoughts as he polished his puzzle. After they had all finally realized that they weren't dreaming, the problem now was what to do next.

"AH! Where da hell are we!" Joey screamed almost pulling out most of his hair. Yugi smiled and laughed to himself as Joey went on panicking.

"I…think they're here," His yami said as he looked out of the window to the strange looking world.

"We'll see them again," Yugi thought as he examined the strange world as well. "I'm sure of it."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Joey, who had already calmed down a bit, went to answer the door. A blonde haired girl stood there with a smile plastered on her face.

"Hiya!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"It looks like the mission went well. Do you have the tiara?" Ulrich said flashing a smile. Andrea only glared as she walked up to him, and with all her might, slapped him.

"What was that for?" Ulrich snapped.

"For lying to me!" Andrea screamed.

"How do you know that Brianna girl isn't lying to _you_!" Ulrich argued back.

"Because…" Andrea started thinking of something to back her up, only to miserably fail, "Well how do I know you're not the one who is lying to me!"

"I'm your friend, trust me," Ulrich said smiling warmly as he pulled her into a hug, "I'll let you in on a secret. Yugi and everyone else are here."

Andrea just stood there frozen for several seconds before finally coming to her senses. She pushed him away.

"Get the hell away from me!" Andrea screamed before she ran off.

"You're acting's gotten better Ulrich," Jiro said smirking as Andrea's figure disappeared from sight.

O0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Andrea stopped finally, breathing hard, where she thought was far enough. She sighed, maybe Ulrich was telling the truth _maybe _Yugi and everyone else was here, but how would she find them? She stared down at the bracelet.

'_Might as well give it a shot,' _Andrea thought sticking out her arm. It gave off a faint glow before it tugged at the collar of her shit and started pulling her forcefully, nearly choking Andrea in the process.

Mostly everyone she passed by had stopped what they were doing to just stare at her, Andrea tried to ignore them. How long was this thing going to drag her around? Finally it stopped in front of a hotel; Andrea ceased the power of her item. She entered the building, where in the middle of the room was a mediocre sized fountain, flowers were decorated all around the lobby, and bellhops move around busily with luggage. Andrea went to the front desk.

"Excuse me?" Andrea asked to the nearest person.

"Yeeesssss," A woman said in a tone that was just _too_ friendly, I read her name tag, her name was…Shirley.

"Um…" Andrea started out unsurely," I'm looking for a hotel room under the name Mouto, Yugi?"

"I'm sorry there are no rooms under that name."

"Wheeler, Joey?"

"Nope."

"Taylor, Tristan?"

"No."

"Kaiba, Seto?"

"Hm…" Shirley said typing on her computer, "We have 3 rooms under that name, are you one of their guests?"

"Um…" Andrea thought for a moment, "Yes."

"What's your name sweetie?" She asked.

"Andrea."

Shirley picked up a phone and dialed a number.

"What do you want?" Kaiba's cold voice said through the phone.

"You have a guest."

"Tell him to go away."

"_Her_ name's Andrea."

"…" Kaiba paused for a minute, "Send her up."

He hung up.

"He's on the 2nd floor rooms 27, 28, and 29." Shirley said as she hung up the phone as well.

"Thank you," Andrea said and made her way towards the elevator. As the elevator doors shut a _bing! _Sound was heard and proceeded upwards. A _bing! _Sound was heard once again and as the doors snapped open Andrea was tackled down by a hyperactive raven haired boy.

"ANDREA!" He screamed excitedly.

"Hey Mokuba," Andrea said ruffling the kid's hair, "I've missed you."

Mokuba gave an ear to ear grin. Andrea walked out of the elevator to be faced with Yugi and co. Joey gave her a huge bear hug which them turned into a headlock as he gave her a noogie.

"We've missed ya'. Where da hell have ya been?" Joey said as he ranted on choking Andrea.

"Get you hands off my sister mutt," Kaiba said glaring as they got into another fight.

"Grow up…" Tea mumbled as she tried to free Andrea out of Joey's grip. Yugi's puzzle gave off a faint glow, and Yami appeared. Andrea was finally freed from Joey's evil grip and smiled at Yami. It's been too long…

She went over to him and gave him a hug. Yami looked surprised at first, but his expression softened and hugged her back.

"It's been too long…" Andrea muttered. She broke away from the hug.

"Hey Andrea…" Mokuba said walking over to her, "Where's Brianna?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing as the thought finally crossed through their minds…well except for Kaiba, frankly, he didn't care.

"She…" Andrea started unsurely.

"Yah tell us Andrea," Kimiko's voice said tauntingly. Andrea rose an eyebrow.

"Who…are you?" Andrea asked.

"We're-!" Takara yelled as Kimiko put a hand over her mouth.

"Acquaintances," Kimiko finished. Joey gave a sour look.

"Da nutcases are back," Joey sourly.

"We're not nutcases!" Takara yelled defensively.

"Yah like Andrea would send Brianna to da shadow realm." Joey said as he gave a laugh.

"You _did _send her to the shadow realm! _We _know all about it!" Takara yelled.

"You don't know anything about it!" Andrea snapped back. Joey blinked a couple of times and gave a halfhearted laugh and a grin.

"Of course you didn't send her to da shadow realm!" Joey said. Andrea growled.

"I did okay! But it's not like I knew I did!" Andrea yelled as her eyes watered. Joey's expression immediately turned to shock.

"Andrea- You- What?" Joey stuttered.

"I didn't mean to! I didn't know!" Andrea said as she slumped down to the ground sobbing. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

Yami bent down to try to comfort her, everyone else was still in a state of shock as to what the hell was happening. Abruptly, in one of the rooms glass could be heard being broken.

"Yugi! Watch out!" Joey yelled as he tackled Yami and Andrea down to the ground. As soon as Andrea's eye opened from blinking blood had gushed out of Joey's shoulder, Yami and Andrea's eyes widened at the sight.

"Joey!" Yami yelled as the blonde fell limp, his blood smeared all over the floor and his friends.

"Joey!" Andrea yelled after Yami as she shook the blonde's body, "Joey!"


End file.
